Lance Newman
Lance Newman is a voice actor, who has numerous major and supporting roles in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. Scott began working with Lance in 2016 when he was first cast in Age of the Golden Master, and over time he cast him in several major and supporting roles. The project officially aired in 2018, with Lance appearing throughout. Lance also made a voice cameo in Man Out of Time, which was released shortly before Age of the Golden Master's completion. In March 2019, he was cast as the voice of Tremzar, a new character in Kaine West: No Salvation. Biography Early Life Lance L. Newman Jr was born in Boston, Massachusetts on November 1, 1995. Most of his life, he would often struggle with anxiety and controlling his impulses, and questioned if he fit in with people. At the age of eight, he was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, but wasn't told of this until he was eleven. It had been a long stuggle with controliing violent impulses when he started experiencing anxiety and puberty until the age of 17. His parents tried to help him by finding the right medication and finding schools that would be a perfect fit when he was struggling. Voice Career In 2008 to early 2009, he would switch schools until near the end of 2009 when he attended fulltime at Lighthouse in North Chelmsford where he learned to use coping strategies to help him get through the day, resolve multiple conflicts he had with various students, and make very close bonds with the majority of the staff until he graduated with a diploma in 2017. In early 2009, he wanted to pursue a career of voice acting after watching a behind the scenes clip on a DVD but didn't do so until 2015 when he was fully ready. It was only until 2017, he would master the craft and perfect everything he does. Ninjago (2016-2018) In 2016, Lance auditioned for various characters in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. On November 28, 2016, he was cast in the roles of Clouse, Cryptor, Karlof, Flintlocke and Ronin. On April 22, 2017, he was also cast in the roles of Zoltar, Zugu, Soul Archer and Ghoultar. He has set the series' record for the most characters to be voiced by a single person, as he's taking on nine different roles. Lance began recording his lines for the film in April 2018, and completed his lines for Ghoultar, Soul Archer and Zoltar on April 12. Lance recorded the rest of his lines over the next month, completing the last of them on May 29. In addition, Lance recommended voice actors Rob O'Dwyer and YamatoGuru to Scott, and they were both cast as main antagonists in the film (though Rob later resigned due to scheduling conflicts). On December 5, 2018, Lance was announced to have joined the cast of Man Out of Time. He makes a vocal cameo as Alternate Malcolm's voice modulator. 2019 On March 17, Lance joined the cast of Kaine West: No Salvation, in which voices a new character named Tremzar. Scott contacted Lance in February about voicing in the film, and he auditioned shortly after. His voice has appeared in several of the film's trailers. In May 2019, Rob O'Dwyer dropped out of the film's cast for personal reasons. He was set to make a surprise cameo as The Creator's voice. Rob recommended that Scott bring in Lance for the role. He auditioned for it that month, basing his voice off of Rob's, and he officially took on the role. The film was released in September 2019. Personal Life Now a high school graduate, Lance attends therapy and does errands with his family when not voice acting. He is currently an associate of Learning Alley, where he records audiobooks for younger children with learning disabilities such as dyslexia. Filmography As Voice Actor *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Cryptor, Clouse, Karlof, Zugu, Ronin, Ghoultar, Soul Archer, Flintlocke, Zoltar (voices) *''Man Out of Time'' (2018) - Alternate Malcolm Voice Modulator (vocal cameo) *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019) - Tremzar (voice), The Creator (vocal cameo) Series These projects are unrelated to Scott's films. *''Bionicle Ignition'' (season 3) - Pohatu Nuva/Makuta Icarax 2016 Episodes 1, 3, 4) *''Bionicle Undercover - Orange Toa'' 2016 2- Stryx- Prologue 2/3 *''Lego Flash: Crimson Comet'' - Henry Allen/Extras 2016-2017 10-Onwards *''Transformers: The Audio Series'' - Narrator/Metalhawk//Predator Warrior/Hori-Bull/Extras 2017 1-Onwards *''Predator'' - Malcom Sterling/Cop'' 2017 9-Onwards'' *''Lego Batman: Gotham After Midnight'' - Harvey Bullock/Extras 2-Onwards *''Dawns Light'' - Mr. Marpher 2017 3-Onwards *''Klockwork'' - 1-Onwards 2017 Films *''F13'' - Narrator 2016 *''BRINE and entity_303'' - James Anderson 2017 *''Supertards'' - Charlie/Dark Mist 2017 *''Bionicle Igniton 2'' - Takadox/Nocturn/Tahtorak 2017 *''Dragon Ball Z'': Invasion of Tradick - King's Soldiers 2017 *''Reigna Noctis'' - Geryon 2017 Trivia *Lance voices the most characters in a Ninjago ''film out of any of Scott's actors; he voices nine different characters in ''Age of the Golden Master. *After his appearance in Man Out of Time, Lance became one of four Ninjago actors to have appeared in a separate LS100 project - the others being Douglas Garthwaite, Jack Morris and Matt Howell (who also debuts in the film with him). Category:Real People Category:Voice Actors Category:Ninjago Actors Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2018 Storyline Category:Active Actors Category:Man Out of Time Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs Voice Actors Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation